9 Months
by hudsonrachel
Summary: Carlos and Logan Mitchell have been married for a year and have been anxiously anticipating the idea of being parents for quite awhile. They've already tried a few times with no luck but, that will soon change. Follow them in the next 9 months of their lives as they prepare to become parents. / MPREG feat. Kames /
1. Intro

This is a new fic I will be working on very soon! This is my first Big Time Rush related fanfiction and my first mpreg that I have ever done. If you don't like mpreg then please do not read it.

This fic will follow Logan Mitchell and Carlos Garcia as they go on this journey towards parenthood. It will feature a little bit of Kames but, the main focus is Cargan.

The first chapter should be posted either this weekend or early next week!

Make sure to subscribe to updates on this story so you can read the first chapter as soon as it's posted!

- Emily


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush lol**

**This is the first real chapter and I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. It was written in the third person but, I think the rest of the story will be mostly first person. **

**Enjoy :)**

Chapter One

"Did you call out sick again?" Logan Mitchell asked his husband, Carlos as he entered their house after a long day at the hospital where he worked. Carlos was sitting on the couch in his pjs with a sour look on his face. This was the third day in a row that Carlos had called out sick to work and Logan was starting to worry.

Everything pointed to pregnancy but, that was a sensitive topic for both of them, especially Carlos. Three years ago at the final stop on Big Time Rush's final tour, Logan had gotten down on one knee and asked Carlos to marry him. After a few months of planning, they'd gotten married in November and had been trying to start a family. In the past two years Carlos had had two miscarriages. What made it worse was the fact that the doctors said that Carlos was perfectly healthy and able to carry a child to full term. They didn't know why the miscarriages had happened but, they'd taken a huge toll on Carlos' emotionally.

Their best friends Kendall and James had gotten married last January and shortly after that they found out James was pregnant. They were now the proud parents of Samson Joseph Knight who was 4 months old. Logan and Carlos loved spending time with their godson but, Logan knew how painful it was for Carlos.

Logan put his arm around his husband as he sat down next to him on the couch. "Babe, I really think we should take you to the doctor." he said as he slowly rubbed his husbands shoulder. Carlos looked over at Logan with tears in his eyes, "They're having another baby..." he mumbled as he buried his face into Logan's chest. Logan wrapped his arms around his husband and slowly rubbed his back. "What are you talking about Los?" he asked, trying to calm Carlos down. "Kendall and James... Samson isn't even a year old and they're having another one... We're the ones who should already have two..." Carlos wiped at his eyes and tried to catch his breath as he spoke. Logan looked down and fiddled with his thumbs. He was about to say something to Carlos that would hopefully calm him down when he was interrupted by Carlos jumping up from the couch and running to the bathroom.

As Logan followed his husband to the bathroom, he was met with the sight of him kneeling by the toliet, emptying the contents of his stomach once again. Logan kept one had on Carlos' back as he pulled out his phone to call the doctors office. By the time Carlos had finished, Logan had scheduled an appointment that was going to take place in a half hour. "Let's get you cleaned up and then we need to get in the car because, I got us an appointment with Dr. Johnson." Logan said as he helped Carlos up from the floor and flushed the toliet.

Dr. Johnson had been there for Carlos' miscarriages and Logan knew that Carlos was in good hands when they went to Dr. Johnson. When they arrived at his office, Logan parked the car and helped Carlos out. Before they went in Logan held Carlos' face in his hands and looked at his husband. "No matter what happens in there, just know that I will always love you. Our time is going to come Carlos, you've done nothing wrong and I don't ever want to hear you say that again. You're perfect and someday, whether it be today or six months from now - someday, you're going to be an amazing father." he kissed his husband's forehead and gave him a reassuring smile. Carlos smiled and held Logan's hand as they entered the building, "I love you Dr. Mitchell." he said with a smirk.

Logan got them checked in and within 5 minutes they were seated in Dr. Johnson's office. Carlos was up on the examination table and Logan was standing by his side, holding his hand. Dr. Johnson came in shortly after with a smile on his face. "Well, if it isn't my favorite couple. What can I do for the two of you today?" Logan squeezed Carlos' hand as he began to list off his symptoms that had been accompanied by the sickness he'd been having the past few days. Dr. Johnson ran some tests and then hooked up a sonogram machine. Carlos laid down on the examination table and lifted up his shirt. He winced when Dr. Johnson squeezed the blue gel onto his stomach.

Carlos held Logan's hand and kept his eyes locked on his husband as Dr. Johnson moved the ultrasound wand over his stomach. Logan's eyes lit up when he saw it up on the screen. Carlos was still too scared to look. Dr. Johnson smiled at the two as he watched Logan's reaction. "Logan, would you like to tell your husband what you see?" he asked, as Logan nodded in response. "Carlos, you're going to be bringing two precious babies into this world." he exclaimed, as tears ran down his cheeks. Carlos finally turned to look at the screen and his jaw dropped. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he gasped, "Twins? Really?" Logan nodded at his husband with a huge smile on his face. "Congrats you two!" Dr. Johnson said as he cleaned Carlos up and got some pictures of the ultrasound printed for them. "I'm going to schedule an appointment for next month. We're gonna keep a close eye on this pregnancy but, there is no doubt in my mind that it won't be successful." he shut the door and left the Mitchell's alone to process the news.

"Twins! Twins! Can you believe it baby, we're having twins." Carlos squealed with delight as Logan bent down to kiss his husband's stomach. He was already four weeks along and they had decided they wouldn't be telling Kendall and James until he reached the 12 week point. Logan felt bad but, he knew that 12 weeks was considered the safe point and miscarriages didn't usually happen after that point.

When they arrived home after going out for dinner, they decided to just go to bed. Tomorrow Carlos would quit his job at the local supermarket because they both agreed that they'd be able to support their family off of Logan's paycheck and Carlos had always dreamed of being a stay-at-home dad. Carlos fell asleep in Logan's arms as Logan slowly ran his fingers up and down his husbands bare stomach. He was so happy everything had worked out and he couldn't wait to congratulate Kendall and James on their news in the morning.

**I hope you liked this chapter! It was basically just an introduction and I'm sure the upcoming chapters will be longer and hopefully written better. There will also be some Kames coming up in the next chapter.**

**Feel free to review or send me a message with your thoughts on this introduction chapter.**


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush lol**

**Starting now the rest of this story will be written in first person. I will separate it to indicate whose POV each part is.**

**In this chapter Carlos gets a little moody and James and Kendall are brought into the story.**

Chapter Two

Logan POV

Carlos' usual energetic and bubbly personality has seemed to vanish now that he's started his second month of pregnancy. The mood swings are insane and I find myself tip toeing around him all the time to avoid getting yelled at. I've found that complimenting him sometimes works but, other times he'll grunt and accuse me of lying. I'm just glad it's the weekend because it means I finally have some time off to spend with my husband.

"Happy Saturday Logie!" Carlos exclaimed as he came into the kitchen with a big smile on his face. I didn't know how to react because I knew that his mood could change in a matter of minutes.

"Someone's happy this morning." I responded, walking over to wrap my arms around his waist and give him a good morning kiss. Carlos smiled and took a seat at the breakfast bar. I began to serve him eggs and bacon as I listed off everything we had to do today.

After breakfast we would be going to the store to get Carlos some new clothes that would be able to hide his stomach if he started to show before the second trimester. We weren't ready to tell the world because we didn't want to risk anything bad happening. I was making sure Carlos stayed healthy and safe during the first trimester because we couldn't risk having anything bad happen. This afternoon, we were going to visit Kendall and James to help them set up another nursery for Baby #2.

Carlos' POV

I had been hungry for breakfast when Logan served it to me but, within a few minutes I was up and rushing to the bathroom to empty the contents of my stomach. This damn morning sickness was really ruining my mood. I knew my mood swings were scaring Logan but, I couldn't help it.

"Everything okay Los?" Logan asked as I returned from the bathroom.

I rolled my eyes, "I just finish puking my guts out, do you _think_ everything is okay?" I knew I sounded snappy but, it wasn't my fault. I watched as Logan sadly looked down, feeling guilty and defeated. Once the kitchen was cleaned up, I went upstairs to change my shirt and then went out to meet Logan in the car.

The car ride over to the mall was quiet and awkward but, once we got there and were safely parked, I leaned over the seat and gave my husband a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry for snapping earlier, it's just these damn mood swings." I gave him a small smile which he returned and then kissed his cheek once more before getting out of the car.

Logan reached out to hold my hand as we entered the store and I couldn't help but feel happy.

Kendall's POV

"James, stop looking at yourself in the mirror and come help me with Samson." I grumbled, setting our 6 month old son into his baby bouncer.

Word of advice. When you have sex with your husband for the first time since your first son was born, USE PROTECTION. We had gotten so caught up in the moment that we'd totally forgotten about the use of a condom.

James is currently 3 months pregnant with our second child and his stomach has _just_ started to show and he's already complaining about looking fat. It's a constant reminder that I married a Drama Queen but, it's okay because I love him.

I wasn't currently loving him at the moment though. I needed him to sit in the living room and watch Samson while I got everything that I could get for the new nursery without needing another person's help out of our car. Carlos and Logan were supposed to be here in an hour and I wanted to at least bring the paint, bedding, decorations and picture frames into the house before they got here.

James finally came down the stairs with a sour look on his face. "I just feel so fat!" he grumbled, taking a seat on the couch and keeping an eye on our son. "How many times do I have to tell you that you aren't fat before you believe me?" I asked, leaning over and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I love your little baby bump, it lets me know that Samson's gonna be a big brother and I'm gonna get to be a daddy again." I smiled and placed my hand on his stomach as his frown turned upside down.

"I love you." he grinned, giving my lips a quick peck before turning his attention back to Samson. "Now go bring that stuff in from the car so Carlos and Logan don't accuse us of being lazy again."

I chuckled at his remark and headed out to the car. A half hour later, I had put everything that I could carry into the middle of the room that would soon be transformed into Baby #2's nursery and got the paint ready so we could start as soon as Carlos and Logan arrived.

Carlos' POV

"Thanks for the soup Logie." I told my husband as we pulled out of Panera on the way to Kendall and James' house. "I'm just thankful you're able to keep the soup down because I hate seeing you get sick." he gave me a smile and held one of my hands as he drove.

It would be easy for me to hide my pregnancy today since Logan had informed me that it was okay for me to help paint the nursery and I'm still able to lift heavy things without a problem.

"If you start to get tired or if you feel sick just tell Kendall you're going to spend time with James so he doesn't get lonely." Logan whispered as we walked up the walkway to the Knight's house.

I nodded my head, "I'll be fine Logie." I gave him a quick peck on the lips for reassurance. The peck turned into a 3 minute make out session which would've gone on longer if Kendall hadn't come to the door to let us in as Logan was pulling me closer to him.

"Ugh, get a freaking room!" he grumbled, briefly closing his eyes and then opening them again to let us in.

"I think it's been a while since someone got laid." Logan quickly mumbled under his breath. I giggled at the comment.

"Shut it Mitchell." Kendall said with a glare.

Logan and I walked in behind Kendall and I immediately ran over to my godson. "Hey Sam the Man, how've ya been?" I bent down to pick him up out of his bouncy chair and gave him a kiss on the forehead. I noticed James sitting on the couch with his hands over his stomach that was starting to get a rounder shape. I can't wait until my belly looks like that.

Logan said hi to James and then went with Kendall to get the crib, rocking chair, changing table and dresser that would soon be set up in Baby #2's room.

James' POV

It seemed like hours had gone by since Kendall, Carlos and Logan had gone upstairs to work on Baby #2's nursery. Samson had fallen asleep a few minutes after the 3 had disappeared upstairs so I brought him up to Kendall and I's room to take a nap in bed with me.

Kendall had woken me up an hour later and he was now bringing me to Baby #2's room to see how it looked. "Your eyes better be closed James David Knight or I won't kiss you for a month." I chuckled at my husband's threat as he stopped me in front of the door.

I could hear the sound of the door being opened and then Kendall instructed me to open my eyes and my jaw dropped as I looked around the room. It was painted yellow and the furniture was brown and Kendall had hung a picture of the first ultrasound on the wall next to the crib. The other wall featured pictures of my belly week-by-week. They were hung up by paperclips off of a piece of string that reached across the whole wall. There was room for a picture of my belly to be added every week and I couldn't help but feel excited.

Logan and Carlos both hugged me and said congratulations before heading out the door. I was curious as to why they were heading out so soon but, I didn't question it because I was too busy focusing my attention on Kendall.

"I love everything you've done with the nursery babe. It's going to be so perfect for our new arrival." I wrapped my arms around Kendall's neck and leaned in to kiss him long and hard. We were pulled apart by the sound of Samson crying. "Let's hope you're a quiet baby." Kendall joked, pressing his lips against my stomach and then dragging me to our room so we could tend to our little guy.

Logan's POV

It had been a long day and Carlos' mood had been relatively happy all day. He had snapped at me once while we were helping Kendall set up the nursery and when he walked over to kiss me 5 minutes later Kendall seemed confused. I was worried he was going to catch on but, he never said anything.

Carlos and I had just finished dinner and we were now sitting on the couch researching a twin pregnancy. I pushed Carlos' shirt up and placed my hand on his stomach. There wasn't a visible bump yet but, it was getting hard which was normal for the early stages of pregnancy.

I kept my hand on his stomach as Carlos read things off of parenting websites and bookmarked some pages before placing the laptop on the floor.

"I can't wait for my bump to start forming..." he said, placing one of his hands next to mine on his stomach. I grinned and kissed his cheek.

"I'm so glad I finally get to watch you become a daddy." I said, glancing at my husband with tears brimming at my eyes. "I know the last two years have been hard for us but, I'm confident that this will work out and in 8 months we'll each be holding a baby in our arms."

Carlos gave me a teary-eyed smile and leaned forward to crash his lips against mine. He pushed me down on the couch and kept kissing me, which sent shivers down my spin. I knew he wouldn't go all the way but, kissing was enough for me.

After a few minutes of Carlos placing kisses all over my upper body, I sat up and wrapped his legs around my waist. "Let's go upstairs my prince." I said in a funny tone of voice causing Carlos to giggle. He wrapped his arms tightly around my neck as I began to carry him upstairs.

I placed him on our bed and removed his shirt. My hands went to his stomach as I began to run my fingers around it. The thought of his stomach getting bigger made me so happy. I couldn't wait to touch it, kiss it and eventually feel our babies moving around in there. Carlos giggled as my fingers trailed up and down his stomach. "Logie it tickles!" he squealed, kicking his legs to try and get me to stop. I placed a soft peck on his little stomach and then proceeded to get myself ready for bed.

We were cuddling by 9 o'clock and even though it seemed early I was content with my husband just lying in my arms. We spent the next hour talking about the future with the occasional kiss here and there. He fell asleep in a good mood which made me happy. I just hoped he'd wake up happy too.

**I hope you enjoyed the second chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it. I hope it's not too long, I just couldn't find a good place to stop so I hope I wrapped it up nicely. The next chapter will be a little bit of a time skip and Carlos will be struggling to hide his stomach from other people. Do you think Kendall and James are going to find out before Carlos and Logan are ready to tell them? **

**Two updates in two days is pretty good, I don't think the next one will be up tomorrow but it should be up in a few days! **

**Please review! It really helps me out!**


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush lol**

**In this chapter something goes wrong... Don't freak out too much though! I just needed to add some drama into this story because it's been pretty much sunshine and butterflies from the start.**

Chapter Three

Carlos' POV

I'm 8 weeks today and my belly has started to grow. Logan can't seem to keep his hands off of it whenever we're at home but, I don't mind.

James has just entered his 18th week of pregnancy and his belly isn't that much bigger than mine. It's getting harder and harder to hide this pregnancy. A twin pregnancy is VERY hard to hide because each week my belly is doubling in growth.

I wake up to to the smell of breakfast which Logan is cooking downstairs. My morning sickness has started to go away which is great. That doesn't mean I'm not still moody though.

Logan bought me some sweatshirts in bigger sizes so I could at least try to hide my stomach. I slip one on and pull on some sweats before walking downstairs to greet my husband.

"Good morning Logiebear." I exclaim with a smile as I enter the kitchen. He has to leave for work in 15 minutes so I'm going to enjoy the time we have together right now. I notice that Logan has put the latest ultrasound picture up on the fridge. He's such a cutie.

"Morning babe." he replies, putting some toast and some scrambled eggs on a plate for me. I wrap my arms around his waist and give him a peck on the lips. He proceeds to crouch down to kiss my belly, "Good morning Thing 1 and Thing 2," I chuckle at the nickname he's given to the twins and sit down to eat my breakfast.

Kendall's POV

Everyone expected me to become a professional hockey player when the band ended but, here I am spending 3 days a week working at a Daycare Center that my mom opened up after Katie and I moved out of apartment 2J.

"Morning mom," I say before giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. It's nice still having her here in LA with us because I don't know how we'd survive without her. "Hi sweetie, how's James doing?" she asks as she handles some last minute preperations before the kids arrive at eleven. I tell her that he's grumpy about the weight gain but, he'll get over it soon. She chuckles and then tells me that Katie's in the office. So, I head in there to say hello.

"Hey baby sister," I exclaim as I enter the office where she handles all the paperwork for mom. It's really nice having our own little family owned buisness because we get to see each other on a regular basis. "Hi big brother," she says from her seat behind the desk. I smile at her rounded belly, "How's my neice treating you today?" I ask, placing a kiss on top of my sister's head.

Katie and her boyfriend Connor are expecting their first baby girl in 2 months and we're all really excited. Mom wasn't too pleased with the fact that they weren't married before it all happened but, she got over that quickly. They've set a date for the end of the year so it won't interfere with anything else.

"She's been kicking all morning but-," she's cut off by the sound of my phone ringing, I know by the ringtone - which is _Na Na Na_, a song from our third album - that it's Carlos whose calling. I excuse myself from Katie and step aside to answer it.

Before I can even say hi, Carlos is already talking a mile a minute and he sounds like he's choking back sobs. "Los, slow down... I can't understand what you're saying..." I reply, trying to get him to calm down. I can only make out the words, "Logan, emergency and car" but, that's enough to let me know that this is serious and I need to get to Carlos as quickly as I can.

I rush out of the office and quickly explain to my mom that Carlos needs me and soon I'm in my car, getting to my best friend's house as quickly as possible.

Carlos' POV

He's been in an accident. My Logie got hit by some idiot drunk on his way to work. Kendall and I are currently sitting in the Intensive Care waiting room and I haven't stopped crying since I got the phone call from the hospital.

Logan's left ribs are badly bruised and he was knocked unconcious by the force from the drunk driver. Who the hell drives drunk at 10 in the morning? I can't lose Logan, especially not now. We have babies on the way. Babies that we've been waiting for, forever.

I feel Kendall's arms around me as he tries to calm me down. "Logan's strong Los, we both know that... He's gonna wake up, don't worry." he's been giving me pep talks every 15 minutes.

"What if he doesn't Kendall? How am I going to survive? How am I going to raise two babies on my own?" my eyes go wide as I realize what I've just said. All the nerves have gotten to me and here I am blurting things out of my mouth. "Babies?" Kendall asks with a smile on his face, "Los! Why didn't you tell us?" he gives me a giant bear hug and then places his hand on my stomach.

I can't help but smile at Kendall's excitement. "I'm about 8 weeks along, we found out last month but, we didn't want to say anything just incase something happened. We were gonna tell everyone once I entered the 2nd trimester..." I explained, looking down at my stomach with a smile on my face.

Kendall nodded like he understood and then looked straight into my eyes. "You're not going to go through this alone. Logan is going to wake up and the two of you are going to be daddies. You have to have a little faith." he says with a smile.

"Mitchell?" I look up as I hear my last name being called out by the doctor whose been monitoring Logan's condition. "Yes?" I ask, standing up with Kendall at my side. "Your husband just started breathing again and we thought you'd like to be by his side when he opens his eyes." Kendall gives my shoulder a squeeze and I accept the doctor's invitation, following him to Logan's room with Kendall right behind me.

Logan's POV

_My head hurts like a bitch and I can't seem to open my eyes. I have no idea where I am but, the last thing I remember is driving myself to work. Did something happen on my way to work that I'm not aware of?_

_I can hear a voice that sounds like Kendall and then the familiar voice of Carlos, my sweet husband. Suddenly I feel him hold my hand in his own and now he's speaking to me, trying to get me to wake up._

"Logie, please... Everything's going to be okay... You've just gotta wake up, okay?" _I hear him say as he rubs my hand with his thumb. I can hear him sniffling and I want to wake up just so I can kiss the tears away from his face. _

_A few minutes later I hear Kendall say he's going to step into the hallway to make a phone call and I know that I'm alone with my husband. I feel Carlos' lips on my hand and then he gives my hand a gentle squeeze._

_I find the strength in me to squeeze his hand back and then I'm able to open my eyes._ "Los..." I whisper, finding that my voice is hoarse. "Logie?" he asks, looking into my eyes with tears running down his face. "Why are you crying? Please don't cry... I'm awake and I'm safe, there's no reason to cry." I plead, using my thumb to stroke his hand.

Kendall peeks his head in the room to tell Carlos that James needs him at home but, when he sees me awake he sighs a sigh of relief. "I told you Logan was a tough guy..." he smiles at Los and I find myself smiling too. "I'll go tell the doctor he's awake, oh and congrats on the babies." he says with a wink.

My face turns to confusion as I look over at Carlos who looks extremely guilty. "I didn't mean to tell him... I just blurted it out... I was afraid you weren't gonna wake up, I'm sorry..." he rambles on and on, tears starting to run down his face again.

"Sh, sh... Los, stop crying... Calm down... I'm not mad.." I say with a reassuring tone. I give his hand another squeeze and I'm about to ask him for a kiss when the doctor knocks at the door. "Come in." Carlos responds, placing one hand protectively over his tiny tummy.

Carlos' POV

It's been a week since Logan's accident and he's been restricted to bed rest for a few weeks so his bruised ribs can heal. He's on pain medication for that and his head because he's been having really bad headaches.

Logan's parents arrived in town last night to help me take care of Logan and we've decided we're going to tell them about the babies because the pregnancy has been going really well and Kendall already told James so we don't want to keep it from the grandparents. We plan on flying my parents out to LA in a few weeks so we can tell them in person.

I just finished wrapping the mugs that Logan and I got custom made for his parents. My latest ultrasound picture was put on one side of the mug and the other side says "Arriving in November" because that's when my due date is.

We hear Logan's parents coming up the stairs because Logan texted them while they were grocery shopping and told them that he wanted to talk to them when they came back to our house. "What did you want to talk about Logiebear?" Mama Mitchell asks as she sits on the edge of our bed with Logan's dad standing behind her. "We have a gift for you." I exclaim, smiling excitedly as I hand the box to Mama Mitchell. She opens it and stares at one of the mugs for a few seconds before she figures it out.

"Are you serious?" she exclaims, tears brimming at her eyes while Logan's dad still looks confused. Logan chuckles and nods happily, "Yes, we're expecting twins in November..." I watch Mr. Mitchell's face go from confusion to happiness when he finally understand. He gives Logan a gentle pat on the back while Mama Mitchell begs me to stand up and show her my belly.

I blush and stand up, lifting my shirt up a few inches. She gasps and gives me a big hug. "I'm so happy for you two." Logan smiles, "Thanks mom." We spend the next few minutes talking about the pregnancy and I make sure to add that my parents don't know yet just, incase Mama Mitchell accidently spills to my mom.

Later that night Logan and I both fall asleep pretty quickly, he's more tired now since the accident. I'm just ready for him to heal so we can do more things together before our lives are filled with crying babies and no more free time.

**I'm ending this chapter here. This is not my best chapter but, I wanted to put something up tonight because I don't want to keep all of you waiting too long. I know the drama with Logan's accident didn't last long but, I have more ideas up my sleeve. **

**Adding Katie's pregnancy to the story gives me more plot ideas so I'm excited about that. Sorry for the very little mention of James in this chapter. I didn't really know what to do with him so, he'll be featured in the next chapter more!**

**The next chapter I put up will have Carlos entering the 2nd trimester and James will be halfway through his pregnancy so I'll have more to do with him. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm sorry if it seems kinda rushed.**

**Please review because it really helps me out! Also thanks to RusherSwag4 who gave this fic a little promotion in her latest update of "Unbroken Feelings", she's basically inspired me to start writing fics. If you haven't read her fics yet, I suggest you read "Hidden Feelings" and then "Unbroken Feelings" because they are really amazing.**

**Thanks for all the faves, reviews and subscriptions so far. I'll probably upload another chapter on Wednesday so be on the look out for that!**


	5. Update!

Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating this story yet. I got back from vacation and had major writers block so I am working on a new chapter right now and it should be up by Wednesday! Thank you for favoriting this story and following it for updates. I promise to update soon!

Love, Emily


End file.
